role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo Lass
Robo Lass (ロボラス Roborasu) is a robotic superheroine and RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard Appearance Robo Lass has blonde hair and steel gray skin. Her superhero outfit is in the style of ice and is light blue and white in color. She also wears classic style gloves and thigh high boots. Personality Robo Lass seems to have a flirty personality. However she can be quite tough when she needs to be. History Pre RPverse Other than the fact that she was abducted by Brainiac to be assimilated, her past before gaining her exobyte based powers is unknown. After gaining her powers, she managed to escape Brainiac's ship. She then met up with three other exobyte based superheroes (Major Mandolore, Urban Plant, and Mystic Mermaid) and formed Team IMNW. This team fought against the villain group Team EFGL for many years until both teams were disbanded due to the fact each team had one survivor. Robo Lass blames herself for the deaths of her team mates since they were also her friends. RPverse Debut Her debut in the RP verse is iffy at best since her original debut was retconned. Her new debut had her meeting Commander Booker, Ultraman Cosmos, and WolfMask fighting against giant rats. Advent of the Bosquito She then made her next appearance fighting against the Bosquitos. It was during the fight that she first met FlamingoMask and Ben Tennyson. After the battle, each hero went their separate way with Robo Lass continuing her search for Flight Gun. The Dark Unit Elvira and Flight Gun Team Up Her search for Flight Gun revealed that he had teamed up with Dark Unit Elvira. As such, Robo Lass met and teamed up with Unit 5 Brownie, Unit 8 Sonnet, and a Shadowblood warrior. During the battle with Flight Gun, she turned her attention to stop one of Dark Unit Evira's attacks. Because of that she was knocked out of the fight by Flight Gun. After the battle, she was helped up by Brownie. The Riddler's Great Counterattack Her next appearance was when she helped Commander Booker when he came to Gotham to deal with The Riddler. After making her way through The Riddler's base, The Riddler got defeated by Booker and sent back to Arkham Asylum. Robo Lass Meets the Three Units Her next appearance had her appear in Osaka where she was fighting a Fire Creature. It was during this fight that she met Unit 6 Melka, Unit 7 Furuka, and Unit 14 Catorce. Since the Fire Creature could absorb fire attacks, Furuka was taken out of the fight. After Catorce weakened the Fire Creature, Robo Lass and Melka combined their ice attack to defeat it. After the battle, Robo Lass was hesitant to form a new team with the three Units, but ended up forming a new team. Phantom Flames From the Prison Camp of Hell Her appearance after that had her appear in Chicago where she helped Commander Booker deal with a fire using foe. The said fire using foe being Flamey Von Hardoff. After the battle with him, Robo Lass and Commander Booker managed to get the name of the one who hired him. However it still left more questions. Afterwards, Robo Lass decided to fly back to Gotham. Lair of the Seattle Stalker Her next appearance had her first appear in North Dakota for reconnoissance purposes. After that, she then appeared in Seattle to give information to SasquatchMask. She then helped SasquatchMask with his investigation. When they reached the butcher shop, Robo Lass used her Arctic Gust to open the door. After that, they checked out the freezer and found out that the butcher shop was indeed the Seattle Stalker's lair. The Vault From Another Earth After that, she next appeared in the New Mexico desert investigating something mysterious that had appeared there. It turned out to be Vault 47. As she started her investigation, the door to the vault opened and out stepped Vault Dweller from another Universe. She then told him that he ended up on another Earth. She then watched him walk off before flying off. Investigating the Kaiju Blood Her next appearance had her in Honolulu, Hawaii to investigate a blood trail that was left there from a recent battle. While she was there, she decided to freeze the blood to get a sample. As she froze the blood, she noticed she was being watched. She then flew down where she met Unit 4 Sagiri, who was also investigating and researching the same blood. At the same time that she and Sagiri were investigating the blood, FlamingoMask was battling Onibaba. When debris from the battle went flying towards her and Sagiri, Robo Lass activated her Reflection ability to protect them. After the battle, Robo Lass and Sagiri revealed what they had learned from the blood. It had come from a Breach Kaiju named Sigma PRGoji. They had also learned that Sigma PRGoji was able to control ice and one other elemental power. Afterwards, FlamingoMask, Sagiri, and Robo Lass then went off in different directions for new missions. A New Unit and A New Enemy Her next appearance had her in Osaka where she started out examining a sample of Sigma PRGoji's blood. When an alarm rang in the safe house, she looked at Melka and Furuka and told them it was time to investigate the new attack. When they got to the scene, they encountered Ulfric Silverblood, the werewolf member of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters. When the battle with him started, Catorce showed up to help out with the fight. It was then that Unit 9 Prana showed up to fight. When Robo Lass noticed that Prana had Ulfric distracted, she told Melka, Furuka, and Catorce to attack. She then used her Arctic Gust on Ulfric. Later after Ulfric had been dazed, Robo Lass told him to surrender. Ulfric refused and ran off after vowing that Robo Lass and her group had made an enemy of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters and another group was quite interested in her and the Units. She then invited Prana to join the team, which Prana accepted. Before the group headed back to the safe house, Robo Lass thought about telling FlamingoMask what had happened. Combat Practice Robo Lass made her next appearance in the safe house doing some combat training with Prana. As they were training, Robo Lass told Prana to be wary in case during an actual battle someone were to grab her helmet tendrils. As Prana listened, she then boasted to Robo Lass to show off some of her moves. Robo Lass then realized that particular statement had reminded her of her old team mate and leader, Major Mandolore. She then proceeded to tell Prana about Team IMNW. Afterwards, she then showed off Wintery Tempest which impressed Prana. They then continued to train to be ready for the next battle. Unexpected Visitor Robo Lass then made her next appearance in the computer room of the safe house looking at some files. She then told Prana that she was being appointed as the deputy leader of the group. After Prana accepted the offer, the two of them turned to look back at the files. As they were looking at the files, a portal to the Interdimensional Rift appeared and out walked Gilgamesh. When he spoke to them, Robo Lass and Prana were surprised by his appearance. He then headed back through the portal, while Robo Lass and Prana went back to the files they were working on. The Bat Invasion Pt. 3: Rescue Unit 2 Ayame Robo Lass made her next appearance in London along with Prana. While they were going through the woods, they came across a fortress belonging to the Mecha Galgen Gang. Before they proceeded to battle the Mecha-Mobsters, Robo Lass sent out her Arctic Gust to begin the attack. When Prana was under attack, Robo Lass threw her staff. Unfortunately, it ended up being destroyed by Gevaudan. After the battle with the Mecha-Mobsters, Robo Lass followed FlamingoMask, Prana, and Dan Akuma into the fortress. Once inside the fortress, the group entered a room where Unit 2 Ayame was being held prisoner. When Robo Lass gave orders to free Ayame, it was revealed it was a trap. Dan Akuma had turned out to be Double Bat. Robo Lass attempted to use her Orbital Strike ability to deal with the bats, but her utility belt ended up being damaged by a Bat Missile. She and FlamingoMask then combined their Arctic Gust and Shadowball abilities to break out of the locked room. After the group managed to escape the room, FlamingoMask and Robo Lass headed to the top of the fortress to confront Gevaudan and Double Bat. Enraged by the fact that her staff had been destroyed, Robo Lass proceeded to fight Gevaudan to a standstill. After the battle, Robo Lass and FlamingoMask regrouped with Prana and Ayame and managed to escape before the fortress collapsed. Attack of the Mummy Robo Lass then made her next appearance still in London. As she was discussing the previous mission with Prana, a swarm of scarabs flew to attack them. She then sent out an Arctic Gust to deal with the scarabs and then she began to wonder which member of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters was attacking. It turned out to be the mummy member, Ramlot. When Ramlot decided to use his Linen Bandage Warp attack, Prana stepped in front of Robo Lass to protect her. When Catorce showed up to battle Ramlot, Robo Lass froze the bandages to free Prana. It was then that SwanMask showed up in the battle. After Ramlot asked what Robo Lass was going to do, she sent out an Arctic Gust causing him to freeze up. After the battle, she thanked SwanMask and Catorce for their help. After SwanMask had left, Robo Lass and Prana then delivered the frozen Ramlot to a van from the British Museum. Then Robo Lass, Prana and Catorce then decided to head back to Japan. Menace of the Worm Creature Robo Lass made a cameo appearance where she told Prana, Melka, and Furuka to go do something while she recharged her batteries. A Recap Robo Lass made her next appearance in the safe house in Osaka where she was thinking about the Council of Class Horror Movie Monsters. After that, she was asked by Melka if she had encountered Ben Tennyson before. Robo Lass then told Melka that she had encountered Ben Tennyson before. She and Melka then went to recharge their batteries. Eight-Legged Killer Robo Lass made her next appearance in San Jose investigating the mysterious spider webs that had appeared on some buildings. While she was there she encountered FlamingoMask again and met Goju. The three of them then decided to team up for the investigation. While they were making their way to the 88 Building, they were attacked by HyenaMask. Robo Lass quickly used her Arctic Gust to send him flying away. After that, the three heroes reached the 88 Building. However, CatMask showed up to battle. Robo Lass proceeded to battle against the villainous Shadowblood. The fight ended when CatMask slipped off the building due to Robo Lass using Wintery Tempest. Then Robo Lass saw the Shadowblood that had left the spider webs, KumoMask. Robo Lass, FlamingoMask, and Goju proceeded to battle KumoMask. Later during the battle, HyenaMask showed up again to battle. Robo Lass then turned her attention towards HyenaMask. As she battled him, Robo Lass revealed that she had gotten a new staff. Later after the battle with the villainous Shadowbloods, Robo Lass had a bit of conversation with FlamingoMask and Goju. One of the things that she revealled was that her new staff was a gift from Melka, Furuka and Prana. Robo Lass then waved bye and flew off for another adventure. The Mutant From the Future Robo Lass then made her next appearance in Everett, Washington where used Arctic Gust against Redeye when the latter attempted to do a fake surrender. Robo Lass then swooped down to help out Ayame and Unit 1 Cotton. At one point during the battle, Redeye got enlarged due to having her mutant seal removed. Robo Lass then proceeded to come up with a plan for how to deal with the now kaiju sized Redeye. Robo Lass then distracted Redeye while Cotton and Ayame fought the mutant. After the battle, which Redeye fled after a huge explosion, Robo Lass told the two Units that she was glad to help out. However before Robo Lass left, she revealed that she had gotten a message from Prana saying that there was a Phantom attacking the Sydney Opera House. She then waved bye before flying off to Sydney. Abilities *'Staff:' The weapon of choice for Robo Lass. She has it in the Frozen style. Ended up being destroyed by Gevauden. Got a new one before the events of "Eight-Legged Killer" *'Double Blizzard Force:' Combination attack of Robo Lass's Arctic Gust and Unit 6 Melka's Freezing Mist *'Flight:' Robo Lass's main form of movement *'Cold Snap:' Cools Robo Lass and does damage to enemies *'Arctic Gust:' Robo Lass sends out a gust of cold wind to cause damgage to enemies *'Avalanche:' Allows Robo Lass to send out four snowballs to damage foes *'Ice Bash:' Allows Robo Lass to add an ice effect to her weapon *'Reflection:' Surrounds Robo Lass with a shield of ice *'Wintery Tempest:' Robo Lass lays down an ice field to damage foes *'Utility Belt:' gives Robo Lass access to three additional abilities Utility Belt Abilities *'Supply Drop:' Allows Robo Lass to drop supplies to restore her and her allies energy *'Orbital Strike:' Allows Robo Lass to call forth a orbital stike (has not been used in a RP yet) *'Call Reinforcements:' Allows Robo Lass to summon three scientists to help out. Quotes “How dare you destroy my staff! „ - Robo Lass in a rage before battling Gevaudan Trivia *Robo Lass was the first superheroine created in DC Universe Online by Mandolore Shepard. She was created two days after Flight Gun was created. *The color scheme of her outfit and her power are a reference to the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran of Ice of LEGO's Bionicle line. *Her base, Robo Laboratory is located in Gotham City in a building to the east of the Giordano Botanical Gardens. *Robo Lass was originally supposed to have a set of small tech wings as part of her look, but Mandolore Shepard decided against it. *Robo Lass mentioned to Commander Booker about once saving The Riddler from Deathstroke, referencing the events of the mission at Monarch Playing Card Company. *Commander Booker considers her to be an honorary member of the GDF. Theme Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Female Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard)